


I always take my time

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: This was requested by:@rayofsunshinexxHi there :) Could you write something where either Dean or Sam gives the reader (girlfriend) a much needed haircut and she’s a bit nervous so he calms her down with lots of flirtyness and fluff





	I always take my time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: hair cutting and Dean being cute, light cussing

You woke up to sunlight streaming through the paper thin curtains at the cheap motel you and the Winchesters were staying at. Your head was still throbbing from where that vampire grabbed your pony tail last night, before you were able to force him off of you by using your body weight. Sure the vamp was dead but it still didn’t help the pain.  
Dean noticed you rubbing your head when you woke up, “He wasn’t as gentle as I am.” He joked.  
“Gentle is not the word I would use to describe this.” You never thought your long hair would be a liability, normally, you could flirt your way out of anything with a giggle and twisting your hair around your finger. You quickly hopped in the shower and washed your hair and body. As you washed, the thought of cutting your hair haunted you. If you had a normal job, sure keep it long but this was hunting and after last night you needed it gone. “What if I cut my hair off?” You yelled over the shower curtain to Dean.  
“Like short, short?” He questioned back.  
You turned off the water, “Yeah, like maybe shoulder length or shorter.” You had been growing your hair for so long and it was only a few inches shy of your waist.  
Dean handed you a towel, “I mean, babe, I love your long hair, I really do but is that vamp got ya thinkin’?”   
“Yeah, it has.” Wrapping the towel around your body.  
“I think you’ll look hot no matter what. I just want you to be safe. So you wanna do it now? I have my sheers in my bag.” He suggested.  
“What? No, Dean there are a lot of things I trust you with but my hair is not one of them.” You protested.  
“Come on. I cut my hair all the time, even Sammy trusts me to give him a trim.” He convinced you.  
“I guess. If Sam trusts you. Just take your time.” You gave in still unsure about it.  
Winking at you, “When have I ever not taken my time with you, sweetheart?”  
Shit, if his smirk didn’t make you smile. He allowed you to towel dry off and change into your clothes before he brought the desk chair into the bathroom sitting you down to have your haircut. He clipped your wet hair up then wrapped a towel around your neck. In a soft but gruff voice he said, “so little lady, I’m take a little off at the ends first because Big Daddy Dean knows what he is doin’.”  
You giggled, “You are so stupid.”  
“I’m stupidity in love with you.” He pecked you gently on the lips before combing through your hair. As soon as you heard the scissors you tensed up, “Relax, darlin’, don’t you know I’m the Paul Mitchell of the hunting world.” He continued to comb your hair, “plus it is in my best interest to do this right since I got to look at you all the time.” You shook your head. “This is the one time that moving your head is not beneficial, you can do that later as a thank you.” You cracked up not even realizing he had cut off six inches of your hair. “Alright, (Y/N), I have cut off this much. It is all even right now.” He held up a lock of your hair before handing it to you. “It’s still long, do want me to cut off more?”  
You looked at the hair in your hands, you seriously were about to cry. You quietly squeaked out, “Yes.”  
“Sweetheart, we don’t have to cut any more unless you’re sure.” He told you.  
“I’m sure, Dean.”  
“Ok but if want all those layers you can go somewhere and tell them you want the ‘Rachel’.” He informed.  
You hummed and closed your eyes completely trusting your boyfriend to cut your hair. He worked alot quicker than you expected, soon he was facing you pulling the ends on each side of your face together to make sure he cut your hair even. “That’s it (Y/N/N), what do you think?”  
You stood looking at your now short still damp hair. “oh God!” you gasped.  
“Does it look bad?” Dean concern was sincere.   
“No it doesn’t. It looks fine, its just…” You voice trailed off.  
“I know it doesn’t look like you.” He held you close.  
“Once I dry it, I’ll probably like it more. It’s just a big change.” You sighed still unsure about your decision even though Dean did a great job on the bob. You were shocked at how quickly it dried, you should have done this years ago.  
“You are one hot mama.” Dean hooted at you when you walked out of the bathroom. “Oh my look at you.” He strutted over and running his hand through your hair. “How you feel? You like it? I love it!” He kissed praises on your skin.  
“Yeah, I like it. I feel different, lighter.” You chuckled.  
“I am going to love tonight. It’s like I am cheating on you with you.” He couldn’t stop touching your soft hair moving his hands down your neck.  
“We don’t have to wait until tonight, do we?” You implied.  
Then you heard a knock on the door. In unison, “Go away!”  
“Come on guys! If we don’t check out in the next twenty minutes we’ll be charged for another day.” Sam yelled through the door. You begrudgingly opened the door, “Hey, whoa, you cut your hair? Let me see. You look great! Did you do it yourself?”  
“No, Dean did it.” You proudly told him.  
Sam scoffed, “You let Dean cut your hair. I haven’t let him near my hair since he held me down when I was ten and gave me a buzz cut.”  
Your eyes went wide and immediately smacked Dean on the arm. “You told me that Sam lets you trim his hair.”  
“I lie for a living, sweetheart.” Dean shrugged.  
You crossed your arms, “Yeah, to other people not me.” you grabbed your bag and walked away in a huff.  
“But babe, you still look hot.” As he chased after you.


End file.
